My Only Wish
by shadowkat83
Summary: This is a short Christmas song-fic i had involving Naruto and Sasuke. Just a short mushy romance fic.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Natsumi is wandering the streets of Konoha, it's Christmas Eve and she's upset, because she's going to have to spend another Christmas alone. But little does she know that this Christmas will be different.

**A/N: ** This is a Christmas one-shot song-fic that I had an idea for, Just a short story for all of my readers, thanks for being so patient with me.

**Pairings: **Sasuke/femaleNaruto

Christmas Eve

Natsumi sighed as she wandered the snow covered streets of Konoha. It was Christmas Eve and seeing all of the happy faces of the villagers only made the fox container more upset. Every Christmas was the same. Every Christmas she spent alone in her tiny apartment, and she was getting tired of it. Looking at all of the brightly decorated shops, Natsumi began to sing softly, unaware of a pair of dark eyes watching her make her way home.

_"Last night I took a walk in the snow_

_Couples holding hands, places to go_

_Seems like everyone but me is in love_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss_

_I sent it off and just said this_

_I know exactly what I want this year_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me_

_Someone to hold_

_Maybe, maybe_

_Be All my own _

_In a big red bow_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_Yeah_

_Christmas Eve I just can't sleep_

_Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_

_Cuz I heard that you're coming to town_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I really hope that you're on your way_

_With something special for me in your sleigh_

_Oh please make my wish come true_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me_

_Someone to hold_

_Maybe, maybe_

_We'll be all alone_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year, ohhh_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_I hope my letter reaches you in time_

_Oh yeah_

_Bring me a love that I can call all mine_

_Ohhh, yeah, yeah_

_Cuz I have been so good this year_

_Ohhh_

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe_

_He's all I want in a big red bow_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here, ohhh, yeah_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Oh Santa _

_Can you hear me?_

_Oh Santa_

_Well He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Santa that's my only wish this year"_

Natsumi sighed as she headed up the stairs towards her apartment. That song had cheered her up somewhat, but she was still going to be alone, again. She stubbornly pushed those depressing thoughts out of her head and headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

The next morning there was a knock on her door, startling her out of a deep sleep. Opening it up she was surprised to see Uchia Sasuke there.

"Teme? What are you doing here?" She asked inviting the Uchia into her apartment.

"It's Christmas and I decided to stop by and see you." He answered following her into the living room.

"Oh, arigato," She replied with a faint blush. Natsumi was nervous. Her crush and best friend was standing here in her apartment and she didn't have anything to say. She frantically searched her mind for something to say hoping that he wouldn't leave.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Sasuke's voice.

"I heard you singing yesterday. What was the name of that song?" Sasuke asked the suddenly shy blonde kitsune.

"Hmmm….oh, it's called My Only Wish." Natsumi answered shyly. She hadn't noticed that anyone had heard her singing.

"My only wish, huh?" Sasuke moved closer. "And what is your Christmas wish, dobe?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" She asked backing away from the advancing Uchia. But it was useless. Every time she moved away he came closer. Suddenly her back hit a wall and she was trapped.

"Just curious," He answered. Sasuke placed both hand on the wall on either side of Natsumi's head and leaned in until his breath brushed her ear. "The real reason I'm here is because I have something I want to tell you."

"Oh?"

Sasuke nodded, "yeah."

"What's that?"

"I wanted to tell you my feelings," Sasuke pulled back slightly so he could look into her blue eyes. "I wanted to tell you that have had strong feelings for you for some time now. But I wasn't sure if you felt the same."

"You have feelings for me?" Natsumi could feel her heart speed up at Sasuke's words. Could he really fell the same way she did? There was only one way to find out. Natsumi took a deep breath and said, "You want to know my wish? I wish I could spend Christmas with the one I love instead of alone all the time."

Sasuke looked into those beautiful blue eyes and saw the deep emotions, which Natsumi didn't even try to hide. It was all there for him to see. Looking into her eyes he saw loneliness, fear, but mostly he saw hope and love. Love for him he realized.

Sasuke leaned those last few inches in and captured Natsumi's lips in a kiss. After a few moments he pulled back slightly and said, "I love you Natsumi."

Natsumi smiled brilliantly and replied, "Love you, too, Sasuke."

Now she didn't have to worry about spending another holiday alone, because now she could spend everyone with her true love. Christmas wishes really did come true.

Owari

**A/N: **I know Sasuke is out of character, but it is Christmas, so I thought I'd make him a little sweeter.


End file.
